Easy
by Chained Dreams
Summary: A stupid little Chaseshipping fic, just because I really love Honda and Otogi together. My first English story, however.


**A/N: **My first trial of a Honda/Otogi fanfiction in English. I'm not quite sure if it's good or not (my native language is German and though I used to be a foreign language assistant, it's been quite a while since I was really used to using this language), so please feel free to criticize me to death if you like. Any comment helping me to improve my writing will be highly appreciated.

However, I hope whoever reads this may be able to enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Which is quite obvious, because if I were the owner, there would be a lot more Otogi. Goodness, I love him!

oOo

How did they get here? How did they get this far? Otogi still knows how it all started off between them a few weeks ago – one look and the next thing he remembered was lying on his bed, arching his back to get his body closer to Honda's hands, wanting more of his touch –, but what he could not figure out until now was the reason for all of this.

Sure, he still knows he wanted it badly, wanted it more than anything else, but by now he still doesn't understand _why _ he wanted it so desperately. Why did they do what they did? Why did _he_ let himself being captured, being conquered? Why did he offer his body so willingly? And why, of all people in the world, did it have to be _Honda_ who took what he had to give?

Standing beneath the shower in his private bathroom and enjoying the slightly cool water on his still hot skin, Otogi can't help but to think about his _relationship_. Well, he usually is not the kind of guy to have something like that, but considering the continuity of Honda's visits to his house – which all tend to end up with the brown-haired over an inside of him, wheter in his bed or just right in front of it on the floor when they both get too eager to get rid of each others clothes in order to feel each other skin to skin –, there is no point in neglecting the facts. No matter how it all began, they ended up having some strange sort of sexual almost-relationship.

So far, so good. It has been okay – or no, even more than okay – for quite a while, but the last few days have been kind of weird for Otogi. It's not that anything changed in their _thing_ or so, however, Otogi figured out something really _had_ changed – not in Honda's attitude or else, but in his.

It all started with Otogi waking up from a more than strange dream in the middle of the night – somewhen around 3 a.m. on Wednesday two weeks ago, to be exact. This dream – some creepy stuff about Honda and him holding hands in the public, not even more – kept him awake and thinking about their _thing _for the rest of the night.

Washing his long, night-coloured hair, Otogi shakes his head, sighing. Why does it always have to come back to that dream? He thought it to be a nightmare of one night – he really _hoped_ it to be one, to be perfectly honest –, but he was wrong. The dream did not leave. It came back the next night and has refused to go away since then.

Not to believe Otogi didn't try to do something against it. But no matter what he kept himself busy with before going to sleep, his dream always returned. But the worst thing in Otogi's opinion is that it went more and more intimate every night.

To be understood correctly: Otogi is not talking about the intimacy people share when they have sex. No, this dream is different. It shows _real_ intimacy. It shows things _real_ lovers share: Waking up together, holding hands, feeding each other with sweets or other stuff and so on – things Otogi always avoids to let them happen in his and Honda's little _thing_.

Shaking his head again, Otogi decides not to think about this dream anymore. At least not now. Honda will be gone soon, so no need to hide in his private bathroom any longer. Not that Otogi _was_ hiding, tough. He _really_ needed a shower. Sex is a dirty thing, especially with Honda.

"Finished with your hair?" Honda's voice breaks the silence as well as Otogi's thoughts and the emerald-eyed boy turns his head to look at his – what is Honda to him? A friend? A lover? Someone who's good enough for sex? Otogi doesn't know and that's what really pisses him off. What exactly is it he shares with Honda?

"Almost.", Otogi replies, still looking at the brown-haired boy. Honda smirks and Otogi can't help but to frown. This is different. Honda never disturbs him when he's in his private bathroom next to his bedroom. This room is his spot to recover and to think about things going on while taking a relaxing shower. Normally, Honda uses the bathroom for guests vis-à-vis to Otogi's bedroom. Why does he break this habit today?

"Mind if I join?", Honda asks and enters the shower. Otogi blinks as if he could not believe his eyes, but the picture doesn't change. His brown-haired lover is still here, in _his_ shower. And as if to make it even worse, Honda takes the soap and starts to wash Otogi's back.

The emerald-eyed boy bits on his lip. He really likes Honda's hands on his body. Honda has great hands and he sure knows how to use them – as well as the rest of his body, just to mention this. But never before Otogi has felt Honda's hands on his skin when they were not about to have sex.

"Sex in the shower, huh?", Otogi asks in an attempt to break the silence. Talking to Honda feels almost as good as being touched by his hands, but _not_ talking to Honda and just enjoying his touch feels strange. Weird. Almost as if they could talk without using words – a practice they have really gotten used to, when it comes to sex. There's no need to talk when they're having sex. Their bodies know each other. They know what they want and they know what the other one wants and needs. Non-verbal communication is not unknown to them. Nevertheless, today seems to be different.

Honda smirks again and shakes his head in reply. "Sex is not what I came here for. Just wanted to talk to you. There's something that I want to ask you.", he says, leaving Otogi totally confused. "No sex? What else could you want from me?", he asks, still surprised by Honda's words.

"No sex.", the brown-haired acknowledges, pulling Otogi towards his chest so that his lips touch the smaller boy's ear. "Really. I just wanted to ask you a question.", he repeats, his breath brushing against Otogi's skin. The emerald-eyed bits on his lip again. Leaning on Honda feels so comfortable and so good – almost _too_ good. There's _got_ to be a catch to it!

"Wh-what question?", Otogi asks, debating with himself wheter he should stay in this position or try to get away from Honda and back to a safe distance. Before being able to make a decision, however, Honda's arms around his waist prevent the black-haired boy from running away. Much to his own surprise, Otogi isn't really unhappy about that.

"I just wondered… Would it be okay for you if I spent the night?" Otogi freezes when hearing Honda's question, but oddly enough, he is not half as shocked as he expected himself to be. Or at least not _negatively_ shocked, though.

"Why?", Otogi asks quietly, refusing to look at Honda. "Just because.", Honda replies, still not letting go off the smaller boy. Otogi hesitates for about one minute, then he decides it's time to go one step further. Waking up next to Honda in the morning really doesn't sound that bad at all, he admits to himself.

"Okay." Honda places a small kiss on Otogi's shoulder and the emerald-eyed boy is sure he can see Honda's smile even though the brown-haired is still standing behind his back. Honda's lips take their way to Otogi's neck and he can't help but to purr. Honda _really_ knows how to use his body, thus, of course, including his lips. To be perfectly frank, right now Otogi would prefer Honda's lips where his hands are heading.

"Didn't… hah… you just say you did… hn… not come here… ah… for sex?", Otogi somehow manages to ask, repeatedly interrupted by his own moans. "Yap.", Honda replies, tightening the grip of his hand on Otogi's hard member while shoving himself into the smaller boy.

"But now we talked, so why not combine business with pleasure?", he adds and Otogi can't help but to smile while adjusting himself to Honda's thrusts. He should have known where this was leading to. But sometimes the easiest way to go seems to be the hardest way to find.


End file.
